Winter's Tale
by rosebadwolf
Summary: After the Tenth Doctor meets Donna in 'The Runaway Bride', he suddenly gets caught up in a breathtaking adventure that includes Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, a pegasus and a Time Lady.


'Winter's Tale'

Doctor Who FanFic

*This story begins when the Doctor leaves Donna, but he hasn't met Martha*

Chapter 1

The sound of sirens grew louder as the police started gaining on me. I quickly turn a corner, jumped a low wall, and started running towards an about to be demolished building. Once inside, I locked the door and leaned on the wall, catching my breath. The police would never find me. I opened the brown sack I was carrying and stared in satisfaction at the sparkling diamonds.

Right then, a police car pulled into view. Several policemen tumbled out and seeing me, charged towards the building. Oops, I guess they found me after all.

"Open the door!" I heard one of them yell, "We've got you covered!"

"Oh, not quite, pretty boys," I murmured. The policemen were slamming on the door, trying to break it down. I timed their blow, and just when the door was going to collapse, I grabbed the handle and yanked it open. The policemen tumbled in a heap at my feet. Nimbly I jumped over them, and dashed across the street. Running down an abandoned alley, I paused and pulled out my ever-handy graffiti paint spray can. I chose a clean wall and sprayed the sign of the Guardian-an X decorated with swirls and symbols.

I was a Guardian-the last of them. As the police sirens grew louder, I pulled out my beaming device. Pressing the button, I suddenly found myself in my cozy hiding place…my TARDIS. A TARDIS was a Time Lord's device, but I was also half Time Lord, so I had one. It was disguised as a Police Box. I grinned, set the diamonds down in a corner and relaxed in my chair. I could check the diamonds out later.

Just then, I heard my powerful Pegasus, Cloud Song, give a whiney of protest. I laughed, and fished out a carrot in my pocket.

"Here you are, my gorgeous girl," I cooed, giving the carrot to Cloud. She crunched it happily. I gave her a pat on the nose and sighed. In a minute I was asleep.

*Doctor's POV*

After saying goodbye to Donna, I decided to go to Venice. Nice easy place, good for unwinding. I grabbed the lever and pushed it down. The familiar whooshing noise of the TARDIS calmed me somewhat. Checking my watch, I decided that the TARDIS has landed. Pulling my coat over my shoulders, I threw open the doors and stopped end.

Because I wasn't in Venice. I was in London! And it must've been some time since I saw Donna here-maybe about 3 months. Wrinkling my brow in confusion, I re-entered the TARDIS, and pulled the lever again. This time, there was no whooshing noise at all. I knew we hadn't moved. Quickly I checked the computer.

"Why aren't we moving?!" I asked it in frustration. The computer screen suddenly flashed the words "Time Lord Identified'.

I stared in rigid shock. A Time Lord? Could it be true? "Wait-wait, that's not possible. Double check!" I commanded the computer. The computer double checked, and still came out with the words "Time Lord Identified".

Quickly, I ran outside with my 'alien species' detector. It would light up if an alien was near.

Just then I saw a news report showing on the local TV shop. I rushed over. The headlines read 'Mysterious Diamond Thief Escapes Again!'

"The diamonds in the famous De Beer shop were stolen by the infamous diamond thief earlier today. Police were certain that they had cornered her when the thief turned down a dead-end alley…but when they arrived, the thief was gone, leaving only her symbol on the walls…"

The camera zoomed in to a symbol written on the walls with graffiti. When I saw it, I gasped. It was the symbol of a Guardian.

"But the Guardians were wiped out in the Time War! How is that possible?"  
I focused on the news report again. "The thief has struck 56 De Beer shops all around Europe, stealing everything. Every time, she has escaped, leaving only her symbol behind. The police department are investigating the crime scene now, which is at 13 Ronan Street. People are advised…"  
I didn't wait to hear the rest of the news report. I ran down the sidewalk, looking for 13 Ronan Street. Finally I found it, and was blocked my police officers.

"Sorry sir, but this street is blocked temporarily. This is a crime scene." One of the police told me.

"Oh, wait! I'm with Scotland Yard." I said quickly, showing them my physic paper. The police nodded me through. I quickly went over to the symbol and looked at it intently. There was no mistake. It was a Guardian's symbol.

"Hey, can you tell me something about this thief?" I asked one of the police. He looked surprised, but said, "Well, she's struck 56 De Beers shops and companies, wiping them out completely."  
"Yes, I know that but do you have any inside information about her? Where she lived, or went to school? Her parents?"

"We have nothing. No birth identity, no parental history, we don't even know her name! According to the computer's scan on her picture, she doesn't even exist! Here, take a look at this picture we got."

The police took a picture out of a folder and showed it to me. The girl in the picture had silvery white hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked cocky, and her eyes held a secret she alone knew. I knew at once that I must find her.


End file.
